The American College of Surgeons Oncology Group (ACOSOG) was recently established to define the role of surgical therapies in patients with malignant solid tumors. The ACOSOG incorporates general and specialty surgical oncologists, and non-surgical oncologists, in academic medical centers and community practice throughout the United States of America and in foreign countries. This surgical group is important to the oncological community because of the primary role of surgery in the treatment of the cancer patient. Also the interrelationship of the ACOSOG with the American College of Surgeons (ACOS) provides a unique opportunity to utilize evidenced based medicine to educate large number of surgeons in the standard of care for the cancer patient. ACOSOG trials will evaluate several areas of surgical and basic oncology. The most important are: a) new and existing operative procedures; b) new technology and devices, c) diagnostic molecular markers and therapeutic biologic agents, d) radiographic imaging procedures, and e) interventional therapy in patients demonstrated to have a genetic predisposition for cancer. ACOSOG will also perform multimodality therapeutic trials in patients with certain solid tumors that are less accessible to other cooperative groups because they are uncommon and are treated primarily by surgical resection. ACOSOG will participate in Intergroup studies when the Group's resources and access to surgical patients can substantially enhance accrual to those trials. ACOSOG benefits from its strong relationship with the American College of Surgeons (ACS), the largest organization of surgeons in the world with broad geographic membership including general and specialty surgeons in both academic and private practice. This broad membership also positions ACOSOG to offer clinical trials to women, minorities and underserved populations. In addition, for purposes of institutional auditing and physician education, ACOSOG will interact closely with the Commission on Cancer (COC) of the ACS which has a large staff serving the Cancer Programs of almost 1500 approved hospitals across North America. ACOSOG is committed to lowering cancer incidence and mortality through innovative clinical trials that allow broad physician and patient participation.